El guardián
by Ruedi
Summary: Knuckles es el orgulloso guardián de gran Master Emerald. ¿Acaso su mente le hace una mala pasada o divaga? ¿Será que su "trabajo" de guardián le está pasando la factura? Un one-shot de Knuckles. De más extraño.


Sé que les debo un capítulo nuevo del otro fanfic, pero quise ver si puedo ser capaz de hacer esto.

No espero que guste, pues nunca hecho una parodia (o, al menos, intenta ser una)… Puede ser de muy mal gusto para algunos, por lo que les pido disculpas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

El guardián

**Capítulo único: entre la realidad y el sueño**

Como cada día de su existencia, allí estaba él: acostado en los pies del templo, con el sol de la tarde pegándole en el rostro de manera suave. Estaba entre despierto y dormido, mientras jugaba, aburrido, con un palito entre sus dientes.

De alguna manera, cruzó sus piernas y dejó que sus manos se entrelazaran en la nuca, haciendo así una especie de almohada en la cual apoyar su cabeza. Aunque pronto se cansaría, claro.

Él era Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna, último superviviente de una antigua civilización, guardián de la Master Emerald, encargado de que a ésta no le ocurriese nada pues, de lo contrario, la isla en donde vivía (llamada Angel Island), se vendría a pique: la gran joya era la que la mantenía, flotando, en el firmamento azul del cielo.

La verdad, es que había cumplido su rol de guardián casi a la perfección (excepto por unos problemillas del pasado, pero que ahora no venían al caso), pues él estaba orgulloso de ostentar el título de "el guardián", "el protector". Su deber como tal iba más allá de lo pensado. Sonrió ante recordar ése título: protegiendo a la gran esmeralda de todo peligro, salvaguardándola de que nada le ocurriese. ¡Protegiéndola de las garras de los ladrones! En cuántas ocasiones tuvo que lidiar con ése científico loco y ésa murciélago roba joyas…

Gruñó al pensar en ella, siempre tan idónea.

Abrió los ojos, como esperando encontrarla. Nada en el cielo, nada en la tierra, nada en el templo. Mejor así: volvió a recostarse, tranquilo. La verdad, es que no lo aburría su "trabajo", en absoluto. ¡Parecía divertirse tanto! Knuckles era un bombero: normalmente tienen días tranquilos, pero cuando surgen catástrofes, ¡allí estará! ¡Dispuesto a dar la vida por ésa codiciada fuente de poder!

Bostezó. Vio la joya: brillaba muy tenuemente y eso le hizo provocar una ligera sonrisa, pues todo estaba bajo control. Volvió a bostezar. Una pequeña siesta no le haría daño a nadie…

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el suelo? Se acababa de, ¿despertar? No estaba seguro: se encontraba recostado en el suave pasto, mullido, a los pies de la escalinata del templo. Se incorporó y, automáticamente, enfocó sus ojos hacia la parte más alta: la gran esmeralda verde brillaba con un intenso fulgor blanco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Peligro, acaso? Se puso en guardia y se disponía a subir las escaleras, cuando una voz de mujer lo llamaba. Se volteó.

¿Y esa? ¿Quién rayos era? Era una mujer, sí, pero nunca la había visto. Aunque se le hacía familiar. Qué cuerpo tan extraño tenía: era como la mezcla de un murciélago y un echidna, pero mujer, claro. Todo, absolutamente todo de ella era verde: piel, ojos, cabello, todo. Y como… como si su contextura física fuese _semi acuosa, _verde, también_._ La vio anonadado. ¿Acaso estaba soñando o qué?

Aquélla chica se le acercaba de manera muy extraña. Esos movimientos le hicieron acordar al andar de Rouge: tan sensual, tan atractivo, tan coqueto. Ahora que la miraba bien, no tenía mucha ropa que digamos: parecía tener un top en pecho y unos pantalones ajustados con botas.

Se puso nervioso. De manera inconsciente, giró su cabeza a ver la punta del templo: la Master Emerald no estaba. ¿Qué demonios…? Volvió su cabeza hacia el frente: esa mujer de piel semi acuosa verde estaba, prácticamente, en frente suyo. No sabía si los nervios eran porque la gran joya no estaba o porque esa… mujer, lo ponía así. Su rostro era tan parecido al de Rouge, hasta ese mirar penetrante de ella parecía distinguir.

Sus nervios lo estaban asesinando, lentamente.

—Guardián —le habló ella, con un timbre de voz por más provocativo. ¿Acaso Rouge le estaba tomando el pelo?—. Protégeme —dijo, suplicante, con una voz dulce. Knuckles estaba hecho una piedra: no podía moverse ni articular palabra alguna. ¡Definitivamente ésa debía ser una broma de esa condenada rata con alas! Se había hecho pasar por alguien y se había robado la joya.

Intentó huir de ella, pero la mujer lo rodeó con sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que sus manos se entrelazaran en su nuca y jugando, lentamente, con los mechones rojos que cubrían su cabeza. Eso lo puso aún más nervioso.

No sabía si era su imaginación, pero esa mujer parecía que se iba convirtiendo en Rouge con el correr de los minutos. Y se hacía cada vez más sensual.

¡Ah! ¡Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por donde lo mirase! La Master Emerald no estaba, ésa mujer extraña que nunca había visto lo tenía prisionero y tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo.

—Knuckles —susurró muy… ¿sensualmente?—. ¡Oh, protégeme! —suplicó, de nuevo.

¿Protegerla? ¿Pero de qué hablaba? Intentó apartarla de él de cualquier manera, sin resultado. Ella se apegó más, haciendo que la distancia entre los dos fuese ínfima.

—Tú eres mi guardián —sonaba divertida: tenía una mirada tan provocadora…—. Me has protegido todo el tiempo, evitando que me robaran… ¿Me protegerías… aún más? —esto último sonó entre susurros.

La mente del echidna estaba completamente en blanco: no sabía si lo que tenía enfrente suyo era una personificación extraña de Rouge o una versión femenina de la Master Emerald que lo estaba seduciendo.

De cualquiera de los dos casos, lo ponía altamente nervioso.

La chica, en cuestión, se acercó aún más, a un costado de su cabeza, y, suavemente, murmuró un sensual "ah" que le hizo pasar por todo el cuerpo un escalofrío de magnitud infinita. ¡Por favor! ¡Basta, lo estaba matando con esos coqueteos!

Ella volvió a mirarlo, sensualmente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, incitándolo al pobre echidna a quién sabe qué.

—Protégeme, Knuckles —pidió ella, con esa cara de "soy tuya".

El nombrado no pudo soportarlo más: sus nervios se crisparon y le arrebató un beso tan pasional que se sorprendía a sí mismo de tal hazaña: en su vida había besado, pero, ¡qué bien se sentía!

Debía desquitarse, ¡ya no aguantaba más! ¡Había soportado demasiado! ¡Tenía que sacar esos nervios que lo mataban, lentamente!

La oía gemir suavemente, mientras pronunciaba el nombre de él.

— ¡Knuckles! ¡Oh, Knuckles! ¡Knuckles! ¡Mi guardián! ¡Knuckles!

— ¡Knuckles!

— ¿Ah?

Nunca olvidaría la más bizarra y vergonzosa situación: vio el semblante de Rouge, la verdadera, pálida, petrificada, con sus ojos abiertos como dos platos y sus pupilas dilatadas. Parecía una piedra y con la cara desencajada. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa, ahora?

— ¿Qué demonios… haces? —dijo en un hilo de voz. El chico no entendía.

Knuckles estaba encima de la Master Emerald, en una posición bastante extraña y que llamaba la atención. Su cola, se movía, frenética, en todas las direcciones y tenía la cara enrojecida. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

El no entendió nada: ¿acaso no había sido verdad, eso?

¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, se dijo a sí mismo: se puso de pie, hecho un manojo de nervios, otra vez.

¡Había soñado! ¡Santo cielo, y parecía haberse movido en sueños! Y Rouge… Rouge lo había visto… y oído.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡El, el guardián de Master Emerald! ¿Qué le diría? Estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar… Pero…

— ¡Idiota! —le vociferó la murciélago y se fue de allí, volando. Dejando a un Knuckles hecho un manojo de sensaciones extrañas.

Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, aún avergonzado.

Creo que era hora de tomar un descanso como su rol de guardián: por poco y hacía cosas indecentes con un objeto inanimado, como lo era la Master Emerald. Tal vez el trabajo de "guardión" sí era aburrido y estresante. Después de todo, no hacía _nada. _Y su mente se vengó. O eso le parecía. Ya no comprendía nada…

Knuckles, el guardián, se sintió el ser más avergonzado e imbécil de la tierra. ¿A quién se le ocurriría…?

Ah, pero no podía negar que esa personificación era atractiva…

Ladeó con fuerza al cabeza, de un lado a otro, negando. Y se puso de pie.

— ¡Con un demonio! —gritó al aire y se fue a buscar algo para comer.

¿Qué clase de guardián era?

OoOoOo

Lo sé, es un experimento extrañísimo esto. Hace tiempo que quiero hacer una parodia, pero no encontraba un tema o lo forzaba mucho. Hoy me fluyó como el agua mientras trabajaba. Y lo que menos esperaba escribir apareció: nunca he escrito algo de Knuckles, completamente, así que me aventuraré en el reto…

Más de que les produzca algo raro, me gustaría saber si está bien. Sé que no asemeja mucho a una parodia: me he exprimido el cerebro intentando hacerlo. No ha quedado bien, me parece, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Por si no lo expliqué bien: la mujer en sueños, esa mujer verde, era una personificación de la Master Emerald, con aspectos de Rouge y, en un pequeño porcentaje de Tikal.

PD: No, no me basé en el personaje de Tikhaos de los cómics de Archie. Quiero hacer un one-shot con ese personaje, con esa pequeña interacción que tiene con Shadow. Pero por ahora, es un proyecto lejano.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
